First Station
by Erriel
Summary: A Pokémon, a boy, and a promise last to first. A oneshot told in scenes from around New Year's.


_**First Station**_

* * *

Snow had been drifting down since dusk – not the coarse dirty hail that often swept down from Mt. Coronet, but an airy dusting that floated more than it fell. Twinkling over numerous neon street signs, the fine crystals glided leisurely onto roadways and sidewalks, where the still bustling crowds promptly kicked them into grey slush.

As always, the street fronts flaunted the very best of their holiday finery. Meter-high candy canes and automaton Stantler blared carols in front of the hotels and department stores, most of which sported 'Best Holiday Deals!' and 'After Christmas Sale – Limited Time Only!' signs as their most prominent decorations. The largest sign in town, a monstrous billboard mounted atop a cluster of skyscrapers, flashed 'Welcome to Snowpoint City – Sinnoh's Year-Round Winter Wonderland!' in ten-foot-tall block letters. It was flanked by the tops of two fiber optic Christmas trees, each strewn with enough ornaments to bedeck entire orchids of normal pines. Below, strings of technicolor lights and plastic light-up icicles crisscrossed between rooftops, weaving vibrant webs over much of the night sky.

In all of Snowpoint, in fact, there was only one place wholly free of decoration – a small, unlit lean-to at the city's southernmost tip. Covered in peeling white paint that blended into the surrounding snow, the rundown building was a marked contrast to the rest of the city, as well as to the sleek silver-plated train zooming towards it.

"Last station, Snowpoint City," chimed a pleasant electronic voice as the train smoothly slowed to a stop. "We hope you have enjoyed your trip aboard the Sinnoh Platinum Express! Please ride with us again."

The doors along the sides of the train parted with a synchronized swish, and out breezed several dozen late night partygoers. Filling the air with animated conversations and raucous laughter, they made a beeline for the colorful lights ahead. Not one noticed the shadowy form standing in front of the old station, its breaths rising up in ghostly wisps.

As the train pulled away, the creature, an aged Luxray, sunk heavily onto the ground, dropping its shaggy head against outstretched paws. A strong gust swept another bout of snowflakes towards the station. They landed and clung to the Pokémon's grey-streaked fur, which had long been matted with filth. Even as the wind intensified, progressively burying the Luxray in snow, the old Pokémon made no effort to move. Instead, it kept its gaze fixed on the train tracks, its once sharp red eyes clouded by cataracts.

Disembodied words, amplified a hundred times over by loudspeaker, flew past with the howling wind. "A Happy New Year's Eve to everybody in Snowpoint City – Sinnoh's one and only winter wonderland!" an announcer was saying in the distance. "Remember every day is a holiday in Snowpoint! We'd like to give a special thanks to our very own mayor, Colin Sayers, now on his eighth consecutive term, and the Snowpoint Tourism Commission for sponsoring tonight's events! Is everybody ready to count down with us to the New Year?"

As snow continued to whip against its face, the Luxray's already failing vision grew increasingly blurry. Veins of blackness seeped in at the edges, gradually engulfing its entire field of view.

"Ten…" came the voice again, sounding much farther away than before.

Emaciated body shuddering with each increasingly laborious breath, the Luxray continued staring into the darkness.

_Nine…_

Slowly, breaths dwindled into whispered sighs, frostbitten limbs slacked and slumped forward, and a long-stuttering heartbeat slipped into a distant echo.

_Eight…_

Slowly, tired red eyes slid shut with no further resistance.

_Seven…_

More snow floated down throughout the night, covering all bumps and blemishes below with a gentle white shroud. It had frozen into ice by the time the janitor came to clear out the trash, in the early hours of New Year's Day.

* * *

_**Six…**_

The trashcan hit the train platform with a clang, scattering its contents all over the snow-covered cement. Ignoring the pungent stench, the Luxray shoved its nose through the mess before zoning in on a box of expired rice cakes. In a frenzy of motion, the starving Pokémon tore off the plastic wrap with its teeth and scarfed down half the package. Choking as the sticky cakes balled up in its throat, it retched them back out only seconds later. Eyeing what it had just spit up, then the remainder of the trash, the Luxray lowered its head and started chewing its thrown-up food more carefully.

A faint noise in the distance, however, caused the Pokémon's rounded blue ears to twitch. Raising its head, it quickly bounded back up the platform, skidding to a stop in front of the ticket booth. The train blasted past not a second later, the head car screeching to a halt several hundred meters down the track.

The ticket vendor, a stout balding man with a wispy grey beard, peered out the booth window. "You've never missed a train yet, have ya, big guy?" the man chuckled, reaching over to ruffle the fur on the Pokémon's head. "Rain or shine, you're just like clockwork." With a somewhat wistful smile, he gazed down the long empty platform. "You and me are the only ones who never quit coming, huh?"

The Luxray swished its thin black tail in acknowledgement, though its eyes never left the train.

"Last station, Snowpoint City!" blared a prerecorded message over the intercom. "Last station on the Sinnoh North Line Inbound!"

The train doors slid open under the Luxray's attentive gaze, and a number of people streamed out. Red eyes brightening into a gleaming gold, then darting swiftly back and forth, the Pokémon carefully scanned the incoming crowd. Some of the passengers gave the Luxray a friendly pat as they passed, while others, long accustomed to the sight of the large Electric Pokémon in front of the station, ignored it completely. As the crowd filtered away, the Luxray sank disappointedly onto its haunches, eyes returning to their normal red hue.

The ticket vendor sympathetically stroked the Pokémon's head. "Hold on, big guy, I got you a late Christmas present," he said, pulling out a cardboard carton. The Luxray's nose twitched. Without any reservations, it snatched up the carton and gulped down its contents – a large hot dog liberally drizzled with ketchup and mayonnaise.

"Hey, hey, don't choke!" the ticket vendor laughed. He fell silent as a set of footsteps thudded towards them. A tall man in an impeccably pressed suit was approaching from the city, his strides brusque and efficient.

Licking the last bits of ketchup from its face, the Luxray glanced up and suddenly froze.

That lanky build…that shock of jet black hair…

Rising onto all fours, the Luxray tentatively took a step forward.

But, no, this hair was meticulously straightened and combed back, those eyes a piercing blue and surrounded by metal-rimmed glasses. Sighing, the Pokémon lowered itself back against the wall.

"Happy New Year to ya, Mayor Sayers," the ticket vendor called with a cheerful wave. "Back to work already?" He beamed proudly. "That's Colin Sayers for ya, I always say. Always working real hard for the city and all. Even when ya was just a kid, I always said you'd be somethin' real great…"

The man in the suit gave a curt smile that did not reach his eyes. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Bernie," he said without prevarication. "You're fired as of next week."

"Wha…but…I've been at this job for ten years, Mr. Mayor! I can't possibly…that's to say, I don't…" At a complete loss for further words, the ticket vendor could only splutter incoherently. Red eyes flashing, the Luxray's body tensed.

"It's nothing to do with you personally, Bernie," Colin Sayers replied brusquely. Reaching up with one gloved hand, he made to straighten his already immaculate powder blue tie. "Your work has been very important to us. But the whole station needs to be torn down. It's part of the Snowpoint City Beautification Project."

"Beautifi-what?" Bernie squawked.

Mayor Sayers regarded the other man with an even colder smile than before. "You know how bad the economy is, Bernie, how many people have already had to move out," he said in the deliberate way a teacher might lecture a not-so-bright child. "Snowpoint City's small and isolated, Bernie. Cold. Not many people besides trainers come up here, and that's not been very good for local businesses. And you can't deny that things have been getting…well…a bit _shoddy_." Glancing over his shoulder, he disdainfully eyed the pile of trash that the Luxray had spilled earlier.

"So we're going to reimage the city, Bernie, remake it into the number one travel destination in all of Sinnoh," the mayor continued, making a sweeping gesture. "Snowpoint City – Sinnoh's Year-Round Winter Wonderland! Doesn't that sound trendy? We'll put up Christmas trees and decorations all year, have big parades and countdown parties for New Year's Eve…tear down this old train station and put in a nice new subway line…"

The ticket vendor was appalled. "But then we'd become just another tourist trap like the Battle Frontier!" he blurted. "What about Snowpoint's history and heritage and all that?" His voice grew strained, hoarsely pleading. "Your own father grew up in this town! What would he think of this, Colin?"

Something flashed in the mayor's bespectacled blue eyes. Lips tightening in a thin line, he let both hands fall stiffly to his sides. "My father was a fool who wouldn't support his family," Mayor Sayers said tonelessly, carefully ironing all traces of emotion from his face. "A child who ran away from his responsibilities. If he never cared about me back then, why would he think anything of me now?"

Turning away with a swish of his suit jacket, he started for the station gates. "We'll be sending workers to demolish the train station on Monday," he said curtly. "Please remove all personal belongings before then."

Before the mayor could pass, however, the Luxray swiftly leapt in front of him. Snarling, the large Pokémon braced its formidable claws against the ground. "Lux lux!" it barked, thick black fur rising along the back of its head.

"Get out of the way," Colin Sayers said calmly.

Still growling, the Luxray lowered itself into a crouch. Fingers of electricity crackled through its fur.

"Please, Colin!" Bernie begged from behind the ticket counter. "Tear down the whole city if you like, but at least leave the train station alone! That poor Luxray ain't got nothing else, and you know it!"

With a sudden push, the Luxray reeled onto its hind legs with its front paws flailing. As the man tried to shove the agitated Pokémon away, both of them tumbled onto the ground.

Teeth bared, the Luxray lurched forward. Throwing his arms in front of his face, the mayor was surprised to find an abrupt pressure around his neck. Hesitantly lowering his hands, he saw that the Luxray was holding one end of his powder blue tie between its teeth.

"Lux!" the Pokémon snapped out through the thin fabric.

Face flushed and glasses askew, Colin Sayers looked directly into the panting Pokémon's bright red gaze. For several tense moments, man and Pokémon were locked into a mutual stare. The growl reverberating in the Luxray's throat gradually faded, leaving only an uneasy silence in its place.

Letting the blue tie fall from its mouth, the Luxray's crimson eyes darkened with an inexplicable sadness.

Finally, the mayor turned away with an irritated grunt. "I suppose we could just repaint the station," he said coldly, readjusting his glasses. With a soft snort, the Luxray grudgingly stepped to the side. The mayor shoved past without even looking at the Pokémon, futilely trying to fix his ruined tie.

"He left you behind, too, you know," he said suddenly, pausing on the threshold of the gates. "I thought you'd realize that eventually. But you're just a Pokémon, after all."

He was gone without another word, leaving the Luxray to stare at his retreating back.

* * *

_**Five…**_

A strident clang rang out as the chain was yanked to its full length. With a strangled yelp, the Luxray was wrenched abruptly back by its collar. Each pant sending vaporous clouds into the chilly air, the Pokémon lurched back onto its feet. Aggravation mounting, it paced restlessly around the cramped front yard. Then, jaws clenched, it lunged forward with all its might…only to be snapped back to the fence post with another noisy crash.

"Hey, hey!" Dropping his snow shovel in the middle of the driveway, a boy with thick black hair dashed towards the Luxray. "Calm down!" he hissed, reaching ineffectually towards the snarling Pokémon. "Mom's gonna get mad if you don't stop making noise, and then you'll have to go back into your PokéBall…remember how much you hated that!"

"Colin!" The house door clicked open, revealing a woman in a frayed grey sweater and long faded dress. "What's gotten into that Pokémon now?" she demanded, rubbing at the deep wrinkles around her tired blue eyes. "The neighbors are going to call again if it keeps making such a ruckus!"

"Don't worry, Mom!" the boy said as the burly Pokémon made another running jump, ground shaking as it slammed back into the snow. "He's just needs to burn off some extra energy! Calm down, boy!" Colin repeated, voice growing increasingly desperate as the Luxray's fur began to bristle with static. "_Please_ calm down!"

The woman's fingers moved to a now throbbing point in her temples. "What are we going to do with that Pokémon?" she sighed in frustration, closing her eyes. "We can't let it out anymore if this behavior keeps up. Or else we need to seriously think about giving it away."

"He just misses Dad!" Colin protested, flinging his arm in front of the Luxray's now glowing body. "He misses battling!" Hands curling in small fists, the boy's bright blue eyes blazed determinedly. "If only I could be a Pokémon trainer," he said, gazing fiercely at his mother, "I could take him travelling, and he'd be so much happier! Mom…"

"_Stop_ _it_, Colin!" the woman cried. "Pokémon training is a child's game, and once you grow up you'll know better!" Her voice, which had just escalated into a shrill shout, faded into little more than a whisper. "Do you want to become a deadbeat like your father?" she asked quietly, burying her forehead in the palm of one hand. "Do you want to run off and leave all your responsibilities behind, just like him?"

Hands falling to his sides, the boy tightened his lip.

"Lux!" With a final yank, the Luxray uprooted the entire fence. The wooden slats clattered onto the ice as the Pokémon sprung forward, jerking its chain off the unearthed post. Metal links rattling against the ground, the Luxray tore away from the house at breakneck speed.

"Last station, Snowpoint City!" sounded a shout in the distance.

Jaw tightening, the Luxray ran faster, paws leaving only the shallowest of imprints as they flew across the street. Taking an abrupt turn, it nearly crashed into a group of trainers loitering outside the Snowpoint Gym. One surprised boy fell into the snow as the Pokémon's chain whipped past, narrowly avoiding a collision. Oblivious to the near miss, the Luxray headed for a white building directly in its line of sight. It reached its destination just as a small black train chugged up the tracks, stopping right in front.

As train's passengers began to descend, quite a few did a double take at the huge and rather intimidating Pokémon panting in front of the station. Some of the exiting travelers, unnerved by the Luxray's intense gaze, hurried away through the station gates. One, a small girl, tried to pet the large Pokémon on the nose before her mother hastily pulled her away.

"What in Arceus's name…?" gawked a nearby hotdog vendor, leaning over his cart. "Bernie, take a look at this!" he hollered. "That Luxray's back again!"

Down the platform, a ruddy-faced man with thick, curly red hair poked his head out from over the ticket booth. "Why, I'll be!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of the hefty Electric Pokémon. "Stubborn lug. Poor Mrs. Sayers ain't gonna be happy about this, I reckon."

"Think he's after my hotdogs?"

Bernie snorted at this. "No one wants your hotdogs, Stan. They do funny things to one's stomach, they do."

As the two men began to bicker across the station platform, the Luxray settled onto its haunches. Its ears prickled up every now and then at occasional noises in the distance, disappointedly drooping back against its head once said sounds proved unworthy of notice.

The tired-looking woman from the house appeared a quarter of an hour later with the black-haired boy in tow.

"Happy New Year's, Mrs. Sayers!" Bernie called, momentarily interrupting his squabbling with the hotdog seller to wave. "You, too, Colin," the ticket vendor added with a nod. "Why, you get taller every time I see you!" He shot a smart salute at the boy, who shyly tried to return it.

"I'm very sorry about all the trouble that the Luxray has caused," Mrs. Sayers said, stooping to grab a hold of the chain still attached to offending Pokémon's collar. Looking back, she sighed at the long, messy trail said chain had razed through the snow behind it, marking the haphazard path that the Luxray had taken. "The poor Pokémon seems to be in a bit of an off-mood lately," she said with a strained smile.

"Off? When is his mood ever on?" the hotdog seller snorted. "That Pokémon comes down as regular as hail from Mt. Coronet!"

"Stan!" Bernie reprimanded. Turning back to the woman, he smiled understandingly. "Maybe you outta leave the Luxray with us, Mrs. Sayers, since he likes it here so much. I'll talk to the manager, see if we can't find a place in the back for him to sleep. He can be the station mascot or somethin' like that."

The woman shook her head. "We couldn't possibly inconvenience you," she replied, giving a sharp tug on the chain. "Come on," she hissed desperately to the Pokémon at the other end.

The Luxray didn't budge.

"It ain't an inconvenience, Mrs. Sayers," Bernie said as the woman ineffectually continued to struggle with the immobile Pokémon. "Taking that Luxray's the least we can do for you and Colin."

"We can only imagine how hard it's been for the two of you, ever since Mr. Sayers ran off with that hussy from Hoenn last year," the hotdog vendor supplied sympathetically.

"Stan!" Bernie shushed, more sternly before.

Though she didn't say anything, Mrs. Sayers' eyes gleamed with barely contained tears. The chain slipped out of her trembling hands, falling back into the snow with a muffled clink.

"Hey, Colin, come here," Bernie called to the black-haired boy, who was staring uncomfortably at the tops of his sneakers. As the boy hesitantly approached, the ticket vendor leaned over the counter to whisper in his ear. "You gotta be real strong for your mom now," Bernie told the child frankly. "I know you can do it, Colin. Can see it in ya, I can. You'll grow up to do great things. Work hard, and you'll be a great man – much greater than your old man!"

Biting his lip nervously, the boy glanced back at his mother, who still had her head bowed towards the ground, then nodded slowly. "I understand, sir," he said, blue eyes starting to shine with that familiar determination.

Bernie watched approvingly as Colin took his mother's hand and started leading her back up the path. The Luxray watched them go as well, sharp red eyes glittering in some unreadable emotion. Uttering a strange half-snort, half-sigh, the Pokémon finally turned its gaze back towards the train tracks. Stretching onto its belly, it placed its head atop its large paws and began to wait for the next train.

"I still think he's here for my hotdogs," the hotdog seller piped up. To prove his point, he slathered a large amount of ketchup and mayonnaise onto one of his wares, then slapped the whole mess on top of a napkin. "Here, boy, a tasty treat," he cooed, gesturing exaggeratedly as he placed the napkin on the ground.

Rolling its eyes, the Luxray twisted about to lie on its side. As the morning lengthened into afternoon and evening, however, its empty belly began to rumble. Long after the hotdog vendor had left for the day, the hungry Pokémon reluctantly slunk over. Batting the hotdog back towards its designated spot, it continued its diligent vigil into the night.

* * *

_**Four…**_

A fierce gust of snow swept inside as the door swung open, causing the bartender to look up from the glasses he was polishing. "Happy holidays, Mr. Sayers!" he called, setting down his cloth.

The man at the door, a lanky fellow with an unshaven face, messy black hair, and a powder blue scarf around his neck, nodded tiredly. He tromped inside in heavy rubber boots, the Luxray at his side following more inconspicuously on its padded feet. Both tracked half-melted clumps of snow across the floor as they entered, mingled amongst a mess of damp footprints.

"The usual, please," Mr. Sayers said as he hung his flimsy winter jacket on a nearby rack. Trotting towards the bar, Luxray leapt nonchalantly onto a seat, placing its paws on the counter as it shook out its wet coat. His human companion joined it moments later, unraveling the blue scarf from around his neck.

"That's a nice new scarf you've got there, Mr. Sayers," the bartender commented conversationally.

"A Christmas present from my son, Colin," Mr. Sayers said proudly, carefully folding said item and placing it to the side. "He got a part-time job and everything to pay for it."

"They grow up so fast," the bartender replied with an indulgent smile, sliding a mug of beer in front of Mr. Sayers and a bowl of warm milk towards the Luxray.

"Going to be starting his Pokémon journey next year, Colin is. Bella isn't gung ho about it, but me and Colin convinced her. He's so excited for when he turns ten."

"That so?"

As the evening stretched on, the bar remained empty except for the two men and the Luxray. The small room was nearly noiseless as well, save for the clink of the glasses the bartender was polishing, the lapping of the Luxray's tongue against the milk, and the muted howl of the wind outside.

"Business's a bit slow lately, huh?" Mr. Sayers said at last, trying to break the silence.

The bartender shrugged. "Times have been tough for everyone. Especially now, with the winter storms and all. Only customers we get are the real crazy trainers coming up for the Gym." The bartender gave a guttural laugh as he turned back to his glasses. "The smart trainers know better than to stick around this time of year. No offense, Mr. Sayers," he tacked on hastily. "Everyone knows you were a real deal battling champ."

"Back in the day," Mr. Sayers said wistfully. "I thought I could do anything back then." He took another swig of beer and sighed. "Pokémon battling was all I was ever good at, you know." As his knuckles whitened over the handle of his mug, his tone took an unguardedly bitter turn. "But then, Pokémon training's just for kids. When you grow up, you can't have a family and still be a trainer, not when you need to be travelling all over catching new Pokémon, going to competitions…"

"Lux," the Luxray growled softly, nudging the man with its milk-stained nose. Trailing off with a strained smile, the man draped an arm around his Pokémon's neck.

"Maybe you could try the contests at the Battle Frontier," the bartender suggested, sympathetically sliding the man another mug of beer. "I hear the top rankers get pretty good payouts."

Mr. Sayers drained his second drink, then chuckled mirthlessly. "I would if I could pay their ridiculous entrance fees. I can't gamble away a month's pay from the office on something like that, not when I've got to worry about Bella and Colin…"

As the Luxray nudged his arm again, the man realized his callused hands were shaking. "I've got to go," he said tersely, snatching up the blue scarf and rising to his feet. "Colin's coming back from his friend's place at eight, and I'm supposed to pick him up at the train station."

As the man staggered towards the door, tying the scarf clumsily around his neck, the Luxray snatched his forgotten coat off the rack. "Thanks, buddy," Mr. Sayers mumbled as the Pokémon shoved the coat in his direction. As he pulled the door open with a heavy creak, another whirlwind of snow hurtled in, violently knocking several glasses onto their sides.

"Careful on your way back!" the bartender called, hastily righting the glasses. "The storm tonight's supposed to be pretty rough."

As the man and Luxray slogged towards the train station, the wind buffeted them brutally from side to side, howling viciously as it tore at their faces. Biting sheets of hail rushed down from the pitch-black sky, adding to the unrelenting onslaught. Overwhelmed by the violent snowstorm, the man found his boots sliding uncontrollably across the ice. Paws also scrambling for purchase on the frozen ground, Luxray shoved its shoulder under the human's windmilling arms. For a moment, the two of them stood crouched in the middle of the maelstrom, bodies heaving and braced against the wind.

The man's hands, chilled and cracked, were trembling again as he clutched at the Pokémon's shoulder. "I'm not sure anymore, buddy," he whispered into the Luxray's thick fur. "I know I've got Bella and Colin, but the longer I've been stuck here...never getting another shot…never knowing what we could've been…sometimes I…I just feel so…"

Though it made a chastising noise in the back of its throat, the Luxray leaned back into the man's hold.

"Sorry," Mr. Sayers muttered at last. Still clinging onto the Pokémon's shoulder, he rose shakily to his feet. "Sorry," he repeated, swiping at his eyes.

"Lux," the Luxray replied, shaking its large head.

They walked the rest of the way to the station in silence, and a familiar voice rang out as they stepped under the roof by the ticket counter. "Mr. Sayers, good timing!" called the red-haired ticket vendor, waving at the older man. "Some lady called the station earlier, left a number for ya!"

"Some lady, Bernie?" Mr. Sayers echoed confusedly. Accepting a slip of paper from the ticket vendor, he retreated to a nearby payphone, the Luxray trailing closely behind. "Hello?" he said once he'd dialed the number.

"Matty!" came a female voice at the other end, effusively warm and slightly breathless. "Thank goodness! I couldn't remember your home phone for the life of me, and the only numbers I could find were for the Snowpoint Police or the train station, and I didn't want anyone to think you were some kind of criminal if I called the police, so…"

"Gladys, is that you?" Mr. Sayers said with an incredulous laugh, cutting her off in mid-sentence. Despite his previously melancholic mood, a smile crept over his worn face. "What are you babbling about now?"

The voice on the other end swelled with mock indignation. "Is that how you treat an old friend?" the woman demanded. "Matty, I'm in Hoenn now! I've got so much to tell you. Heck, I don't even know where to begin! But do I have the best belated Christmas present for you _ever_!"

"Hoenn?" Matty Sayers echoed. As the conversation raced on, he nodded vigorously and tried to speak a few more times, but, in each case, was quickly cut off by a burst of enthusiastic chatter from the other end. Still standing by his side, the Luxray swished its tail restlessly back and forth.

"Gladys, that's amazing; congratulations!" the man managed to interject at last. As he listened to several minutes more of conversation, his eyes began to widen. "What?" he spluttered, grip tightening around the phone. "You can't be serious! Yes, I remember the promise from back then. Yes, yes, backwards and forwards and all that, but you can't seriously…" He paused, face suddenly blanching. "I need to be in Hoenn by tomorrow?" he said, voice falling into a disbelieving whisper. "Gladys, you're crazy! Tomorrow's New Year's; I can't just take off like that…"

Noticing the ticket vendor's head craned curiously over the counter, the Luxray gave a warning growl. The vendor turned away in a huff, studiously pretending not to eavesdrop further.

"It really is the chance of a lifetime," Matty Sayers said almost inaudibly. "I could really use a chance like that, Gladys. No, it's exactly what I need, but…"

His gaze flitted towards the Luxray, who was staring intently up at him with its bright red eyes.

"I need to think about it," he said finally. "It's a big decision, Gladys. I'll let you know soon as I can."

Placing the payphone back on its hook, the man stared numbly at the number written on the slip in his open palm. "It's crazy," he told himself dazedly. His fingers twitched together, crumpling the paper into a loose wad. Despite his words, his gaze wandered towards the tracks in front of the station. "If I leave right now, I can be on the last ferry to the Battle Frontier, catch a plane to Hoenn from there," he muttered, mind rocketing ahead at a feverish pace.

Glancing back towards the Luxray, Matty found himself nodding. His previously stooped posture straightened, his dark brown eyes shining with a renewed resolution that the Pokémon had not seen in many years. "I'm going to Hoenn," he told the Luxray, a familiar confidence surging through his voice. Tugging the blue scarf more firmly around his neck, he moved towards the outer platform, where the snow-strewn wind swiftly beat against his body.

Despite its trainer's seemingly miraculous transformation, the Luxray shook its head worriedly. Grabbing a mouthful of the man's sleeve between its teeth, it pulled him back.

"Hey, cut it out!" Matty said, tugging impatiently. "There's no time now! This could change _everything_!"

Still clutching at the sleeve, the Luxray uneasily shook its head once more.

The low wail of a train horn swept forward on the wind.

"_Let go_, Luke!"

With a final yank, the threadbare fabric tore in two. The Luxray staggered back with a ragged piece of cloth hanging from its mouth, leaving the man with a gaping hole in his jacket arm. Tossing the ruined cloth to the ground, where it was quickly blown away, the Luxray leapt in front of its trainer. It shoved against the man's legs, whining desperately.

"Last station, Snowpoint City!" the conductor called as the train pulled in.

Crouching down, Matty put his arms around the Luxray's back. "It's okay, Luke," he whispered into the Pokémon's ear. "Everything's gonna be okay." He motioned to the front of the ticket booth. "Wait right there for Colin, alright?" he asked the Luxray as the train doors opened. "I don't want him to walk back home by himself."

"Lux!" the Luxray protested, face still pressed against the man's legs.

"Just wait for me, buddy," Matty said. "I promise I'll come right back here, okay? I backwards forwards up and down last to first promise you."

With a reluctant whimper, the Luxray finally pulled away. Tightening his arms around the Pokémon in a grateful bear hug, the man rose to his feet. The Luxray anxiously watched him board the train, unable to tear its gaze away even as the train doors slid shut and the train sped away.

Then, wind thrashing against his fur, it settled down to wait.

...

The gale blustering through the harbor was even more viscous than back in the town. As he stepped down from the train platform, Matty Sayers hugged his overly thin winter coat against his body. Through the escalating tempest, he could glimpse a line of waves beating against the dark horizon. To his right, the light by the ferry station twinkled at the end of the docks.

Praying that the water wouldn't be too rough for travel, Matty staggered towards the ferry, holding one arm over his face to shield it from snow. With a vehement snarl, the wind sent the man stumbling to the side. The powder blue scarf around his neck flailed about in the growing squall, coming progressively undone as it whipped through the air.

Another violent blast barreled past. Matty cursed as the scarf ripped away, streaming into the storm. Groping desperately about for the lost item, he fought his way into the wind. His steps through the calf-deep snow were too halting and awkward to make much headway.

Gritting his teeth, Matty clumsily lunged into the darkness. _Colin will hate me if I lose his scarf,_ he told himself fiercely.

It was his last thought before he hit the icy water.

* * *

_**Three…**_

"Now, Luke! Thunder Fang!"

"Walrein, dodge and use Ice Beam!"

Sparks of electricity coalescing between its open jaws, the young Luxray, Luke, launched itself at its opponent, a hulking pinniped brandishing a menacing set of ivory tusks. Despite its bulk, the Walrein swerved to the side with a smack of its fan-shaped tail, then shot a ball of blinding blue light back at the other Pokémon. Luke sprung to the side, narrowing avoiding the chilly blast.

"A surprising display of agility by Prim's Walrein!" the announcer cried as the large-screen TV at the head of the arena lit up, replaying the last few seconds of the match in slow motion. "Despite their type advantage, Matty Sayers and his Luxray may have their work cut out for them!"

Growling, the Luxray circled back, warily studying the other Pokémon.

"Luke, try a long-range Wild Bolt attack!" the Luxray's trainer cried from the sidelines. He was a tall, long-limbed teen with an unkempt mop of unruly black hair, his stance strong and commands confident.

On the other side of the arena, his opponent, a girl wearing a purple dress, smugly crossed her skinny arms. "That's not gonna work!" she taunted, her ash-blonde bob whipping out as she swung her head to the side. "Walrein, shield yourself!" she directed, drawing a circle in the air with a whirl of her index finger.

With a grunt, the massive Ice Pokémon raised its heavy head. Spinning about on its sizable belly, it shot a tall ring of ice around its body. Luke's electric attack slammed against the icy barrier, fizzling away down its slick, poorly-conductive length. Static still crackling through its coat, the Luxray stepped back.

"Now cover the arena with Ice Beam, Walrein!" the girl commanded, keen grey eyes gleaming in anticipation of victory. "No one can keep up with you on the ice!"

As the Walrein swiftly obeyed, the boy shook his head and grinned. "Think again!" he retorted. "Luke, you can do it! Jump up and use another Wild Charge!"

Red eyes narrowing in concentration, Luke leapt into the air with a powerful shove from its hind legs. Twisting adroitly about, it aimed an airborne electric blast directly at its opponent's head.

The Walrein had nowhere near enough time to react.

"And Sayers's Luxray takes out Prim's Walrein with an electrifying Wild Charge!" the announcer cried as the sizzled walrus Pokémon slumped unconsciously to the floor. "Matty Sayers has just won the 88th Sinnoh Winter Championships!"

Cheers roared up from the packed bleachers, resounding throughout the entire stadium. Face aglow, the victorious trainer rushed into the middle of arena and flung his arms around his Luxray's neck. "We did it, Luke!" he cried half-hysterically, voice muffled by the Pokémon's thick fur. "We _really did it_!"

"Lux!" Luke agreed proudly, snuggling its nose against its trainer's neck. A cough from behind interrupted them in mid-embrace.

"Hey, Matty, congrats," the trainer with the Walrein said, sheepishly putting a hand behind her head. "Guess I shouldn't have gotten too cocky…"

She made a strangled "oomph!" noise as the boy crushed her into an exuberant bear hug. "That was so close!" he proclaimed, swinging her around in a circle. "You were amazing, Gladys!"

"Yeah, well, I guess as rivals go, you're not that bad," the girl, Gladys, laughed as Matty finally set her back onto her feet. "Though the real champion here is Luke, as always," she added, scratching the Luxray affectionately on the head. With a rumbling purr, the large Electric Pokémon leaned against her fingers.

As reporters began to crowd into the arena, all talking excitedly, someone in the back of the stands suddenly caught Matty's eye. "Bella!" he yelled elatedly, vaulting into the bleachers and scrambling through the surging throng of people. "Bella, over here!" he shouted, waving wildly.

"That the girlfriend?" Gladys asked Luke, who still standing next to her. Craning her neck forward to get a better look, she pursed her lips together and frowned. "I guess she's pretty."

The Luxray snorted through its nostrils.

"Did you see it, Bella?" Matty cried, grabbing the hands of a slender brunette in a short red skirt and twirling her giddily about. "I'm the tournament champion! This is the best Christmas present ever!"

"Matty," the girl said with a wavering smile, large blue eyes filling with tears. With a trembling hand, she tucked a glossy curl of chestnut brown hair behind one ear. "Matty, I'm pregnant."

The smile on the boy's face vanished as the girl buried her face in the front of his jacket, shuddering with sobs. "Bella, it's okay, it's okay," he tried to reassure her, hugging her tightly towards him. "Don't cry, Bella. It'll be okay."

"What are we going to do?" the girl whispered.

"My grandma had a house in Snowpoint," Matty told her, gently stroking her hair over and over again. "We'll get married and live there together. Everything will be okay, I swear."

Still clinging to his jacket, the girl shook her head. "What about your training career?" she protested. "You're just getting started, Matty! You'll have to travel, go to competitions…"

"I'll get a job as a Gym Leader; they don't have to move around. One day, I'll join the Elite Four, and we can move to the League Village," the boy answered confidently. "And if that doesn't work, we'll think of something. It'll be alright, Bella. I'll never leave you behind."

* * *

_**Two…**_

Rock scratched against metal in a dull, steady rhythm within the small dark space. Beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, the young boy tightened his blistered, grimy fingers around his tools. Recrossing his legs over the dirt ground, he hunched forward and resumed scraping.

The tarp at the front of the makeshift shelter shifted, letting in a frigid draft of wind. Shaking snow from its coat, an adolescent Luxio ducked inside. Still shivering, it dropped a bundle of twigs from its mouth.

"Thanks, Luke," the boy managed through chattering teeth. Gathering the magnesium shavings in his palms, he brushed them carefully on top of the twigs. The Luxio swiftly raised one paw, letting a spark arch from its extended claws onto the pile. Tongues of flames sprung to life in a flare of light.

The boy and Luxio huddled silently around the small fire, watching flickering shadows dance across the ground. For several minutes more, the only sound was the crackle of the hungry flames.

"I don't think we're gonna make it home in time for Christmas," the boy said at last, still staring at the ground.

The Luxio blew out a long snort of air that ruffled through the boy's jet-black hair. When the boy still didn't look up, the Pokémon swatted its star-shaped tailed roughly against his back, knocking him forward with a start.

"Ouch, Luke, what are you doing?" the boy cried, swerving about to glare. "I could've fallen into the fire!"

Snorting again, Luke batted him across the shoulder with one of its paws. With an indignant yelp, the boy grabbed a fistful of the Luxio's black mane and wrestled the Pokémon to the ground. After a brief but heated tussle, the two of them found themselves with their backs against the dirt, gasping and laughing.

"We'll get back by New Year's, then," the boy grinned, spirits renewed. "If _you _don't keep causing trouble, that is!" he added teasingly, pulling the Luxio into a headlock.

"Lux!" Luke taunted right back, smacking its trainer across the arm with its tail. The lightened mood, however, was shattered by an ear-splitting scream. Eyes widening, the boy leapt to his feet and ran outside, the Luxio not far behind.

As they raced to the top of a nearby hill, the screams grew louder. Looking down, the boy quickly pinpointed their source: a huddled figure half-hidden in the snow, scrambling frantically away from a furious Ursaring.

"Wild Charge, Luke!" the boy shouted, sliding down the hill. Without hesitation, the Luxio dashed down the incline ahead of him, hurtling forth twin bolts of lightning. The electricity streaked through the air and slammed into the Ursaring's side.

Roaring, the towering bear Pokémon swerved towards them with its claws raised. Fur bristling along its massive back, it charged headlong towards the boy and his Pokémon.

"Ice Beam, Spheal!" came a girl's voice.

A sudden blast of shimmering blue light caught the Ursaring across the shoulders, causing it to falter in mid-run.

"Now's your chance, Luke! Thunder Fang!" the boy shouted before the beefy bear Pokémon could recover.

Springing forward, the Luxio clamped its jaws around Ursaring's burly forearm, sending streams of electricity racing across the other Pokémon's body. With a heavy groan, the Ursaring fell face-first into a snowbank, the force of its impact shaking clumps of snow from the nearby pines. Panting, the Luxio jumped back.

"You okay, boy?"

Luke turned as its trainer ran up, kicking snow in all directions. Shaking its head, the Luxio quickly shoved the boy backwards, indicating the unconscious Ursaring with a jab of its tail.

"Arceus above!" exclaimed another voice. Clutching a chubby Spheal in her arms, a short breathless girl in a puffy purple coat staggered towards them, eyes wild. "That Ursaring almost took off my head!" she cried. An almost maniacal grin spread across her flushed, round-cheeked face. "That was _awesome_!"

"Awesome? Ursaring usually only attack if you bother them," the boy said, a disapproving frown creasing his forehead. "Did you bug one of its cubs or something?"

"Huh?" the girl squawked indignantly. "_I_ was just trying to catch some Snorunt!" Dropping her Spheal onto the ground and placing her mittened hands on her hips, she glared at the boy with her lips pursed. "I'm not a moron newbie trainer, you know!" she proclaimed defensively. "I'm going to be the number one Ice Pokémon master in the world someday!"

The boy snorted at this. "Then you've got a long way to go," he retorted. "You can't even handle one wild Pokémon!"

"I accidentally dropped my PokéBalls in the snow and had to find them! Who are you to tell me off, anyway?"

"Matty Sayers, that's who! I'm going to be the greatest trainer in all of Sinnoh!"

"_Lux_!" Fed up at last with the escalating bickering, Luke jumped between the two angry trainers, sending sparks arching towards both of them. As both children fell yelping into the snow, the Luxio swung its head towards the fallen Ursaring, which was beginning to groan.

Nodding to each other in their first perfect agreement, the boy and girl tiptoed towards the hill, their Pokémon trailing closely behind them.

...

Several days of slogging through the snow together apparently did wonders for building camaraderie (as did Luke's reprimanding shocks whenever one party became a little too critical). After exchanging a variety of stories about their training adventures and tournament aspirations, the two young trainers were soon enthusiastically talking together as if they'd been lifelong friends.

"And then I'll take out the Champion's last Pokémon with my super-mega-powered Glaile, and it will be totally _awesome_!" the girl raved, each of her words bursting out as white puffs in the frozen air. "Then I'll retire from the battle circuit and run an Ice Pokémon Gym or something. No, wait, even better!" Her grey eyes practically glowed with excitement. "I'll be an Ice Pokémon Master for the Elite Four!"

The boy, Matty, laughed in her face. "There's no Ice trainer in the Sinnoh Elite Four!"

"Then I'll be the first!" the girl replied readily. "Or maybe I'll go to Kanto or Hoenn! Wherever there's an opening!"

Following his Luxio down a snowbank, Matty considered this. "It _would _be pretty cool to be in the Elite Four," he admitted. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his dark brown eyes. "Bet I'll get in the Elite Four before you!"

"Ha, fat chance! I'll eat my Spheal if that happens!"

"_I'll_ eat your Spheal if it doesn't!"

The Luxio sighed as the rotund little Pokémon bobbing behind them shot it a worried look. With a snort, it zapped another burst of electricity at the two arguing trainers, stopping just short of their feet. The group trod on for several more minutes in relative silence, the terrain growing increasingly steep beneath them. Above, the sun was sinking slowly in the sky, causing the shadows of the surrounding pine trees to stretch longer and longer across the snow.

"The only thing about being in the Elite Four," the girl said at last, her normally spirited voice uncharacteristically sullen, "is that everyone would know my real name, and, well…" Her lips pursed into a petulant pout. "I kinda have the lamest name ever," she mumbled embarrassedly. "It makes me sound like some wussy old lady."

"What is it?" Matty asked, curiosity piqued. "I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Backwards forwards up and down last to first promise you." At the girl's bewildered look, he cupped a hand over her ear. "That's the strongest kind of promise in the world," he informed her in a somber whisper. "A hundred times stronger than a pinky promise."

With a sigh, the girl furrowed her brow as she finally made up her mind. "Gladys Prim," she muttered very quickly, dropping her gaze to the tops of her fuzzy boots. "It sounds dumb, I know," she said in a tiny voice.

The silence stretched on as they kept walking, feet and paws crunching against the half-frozen snow. Noticing that the girl's face was still downcast, Luke nudged its trainer in the leg. As the boy glanced down, the Luxio inclined its head towards their other human companion, making a meaningful growling noise.

Taking the hint, Matty cleared his throat. "What's wrong with Gladys?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head as he continued to walk. "It's cool. Different. Kinda…pretty, I guess."

Slowly, the girl turned towards him, grey eyes growing unexpectedly soft. "You're…just saying that, aren't you?" she said after a moment's pause, forcing a dismissive laugh.

"Yeah, you got me." The boy stuck his tongue out. "You should change it to something cooler. Like 'Glacier' or 'Glacia' or something – at least that's ice-related."

He yelped loudly as the girl tackled him to the ground. The two of them fell all the way down the hill, kicking, yelling, and throwing snow in all directions. With a roll of its red eyes, Luke leapt agilely after them. Gladys was in the process of shoving snow down Matty's jacket when the Luxio skidded to a stop at the base on the incline, the Spheal bouncing down the slope several feet behind.

"Lux!" Luke barked, interrupting the two arguing trainers. Whipping its tail out like a flag, the Luxio suddenly raised its head into the air. Its ears cocked forward as its red eyes narrowed, then turned a gleaming gold. Without further warning, the Pokémon took off across the snow-strewn field, which was rapidly falling into darkness as evening approached.

"Luke, wait up!" Matty yelled after his Pokémon. Starting forward, he tripped over his own feet and plunged face-first into a snowbank. Hastily wiping his now wet face, he was surprised to see a mittened hand extended towards him. Hesitantly, he took it, allowing Gladys to unceremoniously yank him onto his feet.

"Thanks," he mumbled, brushing snow off his jacket.

As the two trainers hiked the rest of the way across the field, Gladys gently punched Matty in the arm. "Hey, you know," she said grudgingly, "you're not that bad. When I get into the Elite Four, maybe I'll put in a word for you or something. So we can train together and stuff."

"_I'll_ get in the Elite Four first and put in a word for you," Matty replied with a cocky grin.

"Well, whoever gets in first needs to make sure the other person gets in, too, okay? So it's fair and everything." Gladys shot him a look so serious that Matty immediately stopped laughing. "Promise," she commanded, extending her hand once more. "A back to front upside down promise or whatever. The one that's a hundred times better than a pinky promise."

"Backwards forwards up and down last to first promise you," Matty corrected, slapping his own hand against hers. The two young trainers shook solemnly.

A loud bark rang through the frigid air. Looking up, the children caught a glimpse of Luke poised at the top of the hill, its lone form silhouetted against the last traces of daylight. Immediately after the Luxio's bark, a long, well-welcomed wail echoed through the evening sky.

Scrambling to his Pokémon's side, Gladys not far behind, Matty let out a whoop of delight. "Yes!" he yelled, pumping a fist into the air. "Good job, Luke! You got us back, boy!"

The familiar wail sounded again. Matty enveloped his Luxio in a hug as the two of them stared at the long-awaited sight below. Winding across a meandering set of metal tracks slashed across the snow, a train blew billowing clouds of steam into the sky. It was heading for a small white building shining like a beacon on the horizon.

"Last station, Snowpoint City," hummed a voice in the distance.

Laughing, the boy and Pokémon raced down the hill.

* * *

_**One**_**…**

The target was in sight.

Materializing out of the shadows, a pair of golden-yellow eyes fixed themselves on the small paper bag sitting atop the work bench. The bag's owner, a short slight boy standing on a nearby stool, was too busy dragging his paint roller against the wall to notice. The golden eyes narrowed in anticipation of the impending prize. In a lightning-fast streak of blue, their owner darted forward, snatching up the bag with its teeth and retreating back into the bushes.

"Huh?" Turning around at the sudden rustle, the boy tripped off his stool. He hit the ground rear-first, splattering white paint in all directions.

"Hey, kid!" barked another man, who was painting an adjacent section of the building several meters away. "You're getting paid to paint the station, not to goof off!"

"Something just stole my lunch!" the boy protested, swiping at the paint in his messy black hair. Tracking white footprints across the ground, he made his way to the bushes where the thief had disappeared. "I think it went in there," he said, sticking his hand underneath and groping blindly about. A burst of static shot forward, giving him a nasty shock. "Ow! Yep, it's definitely in there!"

Several more of the workers crowded around behind him, curious to see what was going on. Nursing his shocked fingers, the boy lifted up a clump of branches with his other hand, revealing a scrawny cat-like creature with mangy blue fur. Hissing fiercely, it flattened its body against the ground, still clutching the paper bag between its teeth. A flickering yellow radiance sprang up around its fur, arching forward and shocking the surrounding humans. The creature took off without a moment's delay, flying across the street and into a grove of pine trees.

"What was that?" the boy asked, wincing as a bit of residual static crackled through his clothes.

"Looked like a Shinx," one of the other workers supplied. "Don't get many of those in Snowpoint, though."

"Might've been abandoned by one of the trainers who came for the Gym," another suggested. "Could be why it doesn't like people very much."

The boy was silent, watching the stand of pines the Pokémon had disappeared into.

...

The Shinx was snoozing later that afternoon when it first heard the footsteps approach. Flipping onto all fours, it bared its teeth, static already coursing through its disheveled fur.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay!" A paint-stained hand dropped something into the bushes, then hastily pulled back out. The Shinx stared at the unexpected offering, a small sausage, through narrowed eyes. Sniffing suspiciously, it ventured forward to get a closer look, then quickly scrambled back to its original spot when the hand came in again.

"Here's another one, but that's all I got." A second sausage plopped in beside the first, rolling towards the Shinx's paws. Growling, the Pokémon backed deeper into the bushes.

"You should eat it coz you're really skinny," the voice outside said matter-of-factly. "I'll bring you some more tomorrow."

The Shinx listened warily as the footsteps retreated through the clearing, crunching against the snow. Only when they had completely faded away did the Pokémon stalk forward and drag the meat towards itself.

...

"You know, I realized I still don't know your name."

From its position in front of the bush, where it was lapping milk out of an open Tupperware container, the Shinx swished its tail dismissively. The boy, who was lying on his stomach a little ways away, propped himself up on his elbows. "You can't tell me, of course," he said, cocking his head. "Maybe I should make one up. How about Sparky? Or Flash?"

Rolling its eyes, the Shinx made a disdainful rumbling noise in the back of its throat.

"Yeah, I guess those are kinda dumb." The boy stared aimlessly at the cloudless sky, which had brightened into a shade similar to that of the Shinx's fur. "How about Luke?" he asked finally, turning back to the Pokémon. "I think Luke's a cool name."

Ignoring the boy, the Shinx kept licking at the milk.

"Okay, we'll try that for now," the boy said with a grin of satisfaction. "Still wish I knew your real name though. The one your old trainer gave you."

At these words, the Shinx's body tensed. Glaring furiously through its bright yellow eyes, it backed stiffly away from the milk container.

"Hey, calm down!" the boy cried, sitting up. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I don't care about your old trainer. I'm sure he was a jerk if he abandoned you!" He reached an imploring hand towards the bristling Shinx. A growl rising in the back of its throat, the small Pokémon lunged forward and bit him on the finger.

"Ow!" Yanking back his hand, the boy gazed at the blood oozing through his newly-acquired teeth-marks, then back at the now hissing Shinx.

"My name's Matty," he said at last. He held out his hand towards the Pokémon again.

With an angry yip, the Shinx disappeared into the bushes.

...

The last few months had grown colder than ever. Breath now issuing up in white clouds, Matty entered the clearing at a leisurely pace, steps slowed by the thick layer of newly-fallen snow around his feet. "Luke!" he called out, taking a seat on a fallen log. "I've got your favorite today!"

A streak of blue shot up from underneath the snow in an instant. Shedding snowflakes in all directions as it shook out its coat, the Shinx assumed its spot beside the boy. Producing a still-warm carton from under his jacket, Matty messily tore its contents, a hotdog stacked with condiments, in half. Licking ketchup and mayonnaise off his bare hand, he handed one half to the Shinx, who dug in hungrily, and started on the second half himself.

The two of them sat on the log for a while after they finished their food. Drawn towards the warmth, the Shinx comfortably draped its body against the human's side. As it was about to doze off, however, the boy began to speak.

"Hey, Luke," Matty said softly, drawing circles in the snow with the toe of his boot. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Shinx," the Pokémon muttered drowsily.

"I've finally saved enough money to go on my Pokémon journey," the boy said. "That's always been my dream, you know. To be the best Pokémon master there ever was." He took a deep breath. "So I'm leaving tomorrow, on New Year's Eve. It's gonna be a new beginning for me."

As the Shinx finally looked at him, it saw that the boy's dark brown eyes were shining with a strong, almost overwhelmingly ardent, determination as he stared at the distant hills. "Will you come with me, Luke?" he asked, lowering his steady gaze towards the Shinx's. "Be my first Pokemon! We'll be the best team ever!"

Golden eyes widening, the Shinx found itself shrinking away.

"I swear I'll never abandon you like your old trainer," the boy said sincerely, extending a hand towards his companion. "No matter what, I'll never, ever, ever leave you behind. We'll _always_ be together. Backwards forwards up and down last to first promise you." His voice grew quiet. "That's the strongest kind of promise in the whole wide world, you know. Coz it's a promise that lasts forever."

When the Shinx did not budge, the boy slowly lowered his hand. "I'll wait for you to decide," he said. "I'll wait in front of the train station before I leave, promise."

Still not moving, the Shinx silently watched him go.

...

Snow had been drifting down since dusk – fine, glimmering flakes like so many falling stars tumbling out of the night sky. Shimmering in the moonlight, they came to rest on rooftops and unpaved streets, drawing a soft white veil over the small town. Swaddled in complete darkness, save for the occasional lonely streetlamp, Snowpoint City slumbered peacefully on into another new year.

Plodding quietly along the path, the Shinx gazed up into the dark sky. Snowflakes fell against its upturned face, melting instantly against its wet nose and cheeks. Gazing up through narrowed eyes, it was hard to tell how many of the white pinpoints in the sky were actually snowflakes and how many were stars, as both were strewn in countless numbers across the heavens above.

It was well past midnight, and the boy had said he would leave the previous day. There was no chance of him still being in town. No chance at all.

Despite this conviction, however, the Shinx still found itself padding slowly towards the train station.

Like the rest of the town, the small building was mostly bathed in darkness. A single light hung suspended from a roof overhang, flickering erratically as it swayed in the wind. The Shinx scanned the dimly-lit area, flinching as more snow whipped into its golden eyes. Cautiously, it stepped onto the platform, snow crunching softly underfoot.

"Luke?"

Startled, the Shinx darted back into the shadows. Shedding snow in all directions, a small figure rose from where it'd been hunched against the base of the building. Shivering, the boy peered dazedly about into the darkness. Seeing nothing, he slowly sank back into the snow. As the wind picked up, he curled himself into a tight ball against the station wall, still shivering.

Faraway, a pinpoint of light that was neither a star nor a snowflake began to grow, its approach accompanied by the low wail of a horn. The noise grew steadily louder, the light steadily brighter. Sheets of snow were whisked skyward as the train arrived in a blast of air, wheels rocking against the tracks and headlights glaring.

Still huddled at the foot of the station, the boy watched the train doors open amidst a billowing mist of steam. Turning his gaze to the deserted platform, he drew his jacket closer around his shaking body.

"Last station, Snowpoint City!" the conductor announced from aboard the train. "Last station on the Sinnoh North Line Inbound!"

Hugging his arms around his knees, the boy closed his eyes.

A shrill yip, however, forced him to open them again. Framed by the lights of the train's interior, the Shinx had bounded up into an open compartment. It paused on the threshold as the doors were about to close, gazing soundlessly out towards the boy.

As he met the Pokémon's bright golden eyes, the boy's wind-chapped lips curved into a smile. Stumbling a bit as he tried to regain control of his half-frozen limbs, he scrambled to the edge of the platform, stepping inside just as the doors clicked shut.

"First station on the North Line Outbound!" the conductor shouted as the train reversed direction, picking up speed as it raced down the tracks. "First station, Snowpoint City!"

* * *

_**Note:**__ If you don't remember much from Ruby/Sapphire like me (I had to look it up ^^;), Glacia (aka Gladys) is an Ice Trainer from the Hoenn Elite Four._


End file.
